


Family Photo

by hearth_goddess



Series: Hearth and Home [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Photographs, just a lot of fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: Mistoffelees finds a camera in the Junkyard, and decides (attempts) to photograph his family, capturing a few unseen photobombers in the process. Years later, his children decide to recreate the photo for their fathers for a special occasion.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats), Mungojerrie (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Pouncival (Cats)/Original Male Character, Rumpleteazer (Cats)/Original Female Character(s), Tumblebrutus (Cats)/Original Female Character
Series: Hearth and Home [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Family Photo

Mistoffelees fiddled with the large camera, nodding to himself as he got it into place. It was a big difficult, handling the human-sized camera, but with the help of some magic, he had it perfectly positioned. After double-checking that it wouldn’t fall over, Mistoffelees turned around to face his family, his own fur impeccably groomed, and his bow tie straightened.

“Are you all ready? We only get one take at this.” he said. 

Ares pouted at Mistoffelees, tugging at the bow tie around his neck. “Papa, do I seriously have to wear this for the picture?” 

“Yes.” Mistoffelees replied firmly, trying to fight the smile that was about to break out on his face at the sight of his son acting like a temperamental kitten. 

Sekhmet was obviously holding back laughter as she looked at her younger brother. “You look very handsome, Ares.” Jubilee and Hestia both sent identical grins towards the russet tom, who narrowed his eyes at his trio of sisters. 

Mistoffelees shook his head, waving his paw at the trio of queens. “And you three are wearing those.” They all gasped when they felt the sudden clips on their fur, and their giggles stopped, making Ares grin slightly. 

“Misto, help!” Tugger cried dramatically, approaching his mate. Mistoffelees turned with a raised eyebrow, and it was his turn to hold back his laughter at the sight of Tugger’s frown. His mane was extremely unruly, sticking up everywhere, and the maine coon was trying to smooth it down. Mistoffelees stepped forward and ran his claws through Tugger’s mane, easily combing through the small knots and catches, smoothing it through and settling the fur. 

“There.” The magical tom said, laughing slightly as Tugger pressed a grateful kiss to his forehead. Everlasting Cat, he loved his family more than anything, but they could be some of the most dramatical cats in the entire world at times if the smallest thing went wrong. “Alright, is everyone else finally ready?” 

“Yes Papa!” Hestia said, standing beside Jubilee, Sekhmet on the Selkirk’s other side. 

Tugger approached his son and finished straightening his bow tie for the smaller tom, giving him a wink. “Only a few more minutes, kiddo.” 

“This is torture.” Ares said, crossing his arms. Tugger snickered as the girls burst into giggles again, making Mistoffelees sigh fondly. Ares began to make ridiculous faces at his sisters, sticking out his tongue and crossing his eyes, making them snort and laugh. 

Mistoffelees stepped between Tugger and Sekhmet, leaning against his mate as Tugger wrapped his arm around him. “One picture, kittens. That’s all we need.” Jubilee grinned at Mistoffelees as she linked arms with Hestia. 

“One picture is probably all you’re going to get.” She remarked, and Mistoffelees did the very mature thing, and stuck his tongue out at her, making her grin grow. 

“I’m very aware of that, Jojo.” He replied as Sekhmet and Hestia’s giggles died down, and Ares’ face returned to normal. 

_“They’re taking a picture!” an amber-eyed grey and red queen, Iris, squealed, appearing behind the family._

_“Poor Mistoffelees.” Thetis, a red and grey queen with blue eyes, said sympathetically._

_Apollo, a red tom with blue eyes, snorted quietly, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. “He’s got his handful with all five of them.”_

_Hades appeared beside his siblings, a fond smile on his face as he watched them. Beside him, a completely grey queen had her eyes locked onto Hestia._

_Iris grabbed onto the grey queen’s arm. “Mama, can we join the picture? Please?”_

_Serafina smiled softly, touching her daughter’s cheek. “Of course, my love.”_

_Iris beamed and grabbed her sister’s paw, pulling her towards the group to fit themselves between Mistoffelees and Sekhmet. Hades laughed and moved to stand just in front of Tugger, Apollo beside him, and Serafina took the empty spot beside Hestia._

_Even if her youngest daughter could not see, hear, or feel her, Serafina could not help the tears that appeared in her eyes as she wrapped a phantom arm around her daughter’s shoulders, stepping close to her._

Mistoffelees shivered for a brief moment as he felt something cold touch his left side, but he shrugged it off. “Okay, on three!” The family pressed closer together, smiles on their faces. “One… two… three!” Just before the third count, Ares shifted, moving to run away as the picture was taken by magic. “Ares!” 

The russet tom burst into snickers, falling down as he laughed. “Sorry, Papa! I had to!” Mistoffelees groaned slightly, but he walked forward, picking up the camera as the photo slowly developed. 

Tugger stood behind his mate, and grinned when he saw the picture. “Oh, that’s perfect.” 

In the picture, Tugger and Mistoffelees were the only two smiling normally, leaning against each other happily. Sekhmet wasn’t smiling at all, staring down the camera as if she was going to curse whoever was looking at the picture, which Mistoffelees wouldn’t be surprised if that was something she could actually do. Ares’ quick movement out of the picture made it so that only his butt and tail were in frame, and Hestia and Jubilee were giving each other bunny ears, grinning the entire time. 

Mistoffelees couldn’t help but laugh softly as he looked at the picture. “It really is, isn’t it?” But then he saw something strange. “Etta, come here.” 

“What is it, Papa?” Hestia asked, giggling as she stepped away from Jubilee and Sekhmet. Mistoffelees showed her the picture, and the grey queen immediately froze. “Everlasting.” She could see Hades in the picture, standing just between Tugger and Ares, a warm smile on his face. 

But he wasn’t the only one there. 

Two queens, one red with grey stripes, and the other nearly identical to Hestia, stood between Sekhmet and Jubilee, beaming smiles on their faces as they looked at the camera. Just beside Ares, Hestia could make out another red tail, and the lower half of another cat. 

“Is that them, Etta?” Mistoffelees asked quietly, placing a paw over hers. 

“It’s them.” Hestia whispered, nodding. She spotted one more cat in the picture, and tears filled her eyes. An older grey queen had her arm wrapped around Hestia’s shoulders, and was looking at her with so much love that it made Hestia’s heart burst. 

Ares looked over his sister’s shoulder. “Who are they?” 

Hestia tried to hold back tears. “My siblings. My siblings that Macavity killed.” A small sob escaped the grey queen. “And that’s my mama.” Sekhmet looked at the picture as well, and her eyes widened slightly. Tugger and Jubilee looked at one another in confusion. 

“Are there others in the picture?” Jubilee asked, leaning against Hestia. She nodded, unable to take her eyes off the picture. 

Tugger hummed slightly. “Maybe it’s only magical cats who can see them.” 

“That’s Hades.” Hestia said absent-mindedly, her voice quiet, pointing at her oldest brother. “That’s Apollo running after Ares. Thetis and Iris are between Sek and Jojo.” Her paw traced the queen standing beside her in the picture. “And that’s my mama… Serafina.” 

Sekhmet and Jubilee hugged Hestia on either side tightly, and the chocolate queen gave her sister a smile. “You finally get to see them, Essie.” Hestia nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. 

“This is going right at the front of the den.” Tugger said, nuzzling Hestia’s cheek. “Our entire family.” 

* * *

Years later, when the kittens were all grown up with families of their own, they found another camera in the Junkyard. 

Mistoffelees and Tugger had an anniversary coming up, so they all knew exactly what they wanted to do. 

“Okay, everyone get ready!” Hestia said, picking up Anthea as Charon climbed onto Tumblebrutus’ back. She jabbed her paw in her brother’s direction, narrowing her eyes slightly as Anthea nuzzled into her shoulder contentedly. “Ares, you are staying in place for this picture. If you don’t, I’m sending you to the Heaviside Layer myself.” 

Ares grinned casually at his younger sister, an arm wrapped loosely around Pouncival’s waist. “I know, Essie.” 

“Cheshire, grab Eva? I’ll hold Feli.” Jubilee said, and Mungojerrie nodded, lifting up Evangeline with ease, making her squeal with delight as Jubilee held Felicity in her arms, the queen kitten bouncing excitedly. 

Rumpleteazer gave her sister-in-law a grin. “How do you want Didi, Hes?” Hestia smiled warmly at the calico queen and the kitten standing beside Sekhmet. 

“Any way you all are comfortable. Just make sure she can be seen.” the grey queen replied. 

“Didi, do you want Mommy or Mom to hold you?” Sekhmet asked gently, crouching down beside her daughter with a smile. 

Heidi thought for a moment before reaching towards Sekhmet. “Mommy!” The chocolate queen laughed and scooped the kitten up, Rumpleteazer wrapping her arms around her mate. 

“Alright, everyone move in close!” Jubilee said, moving to stand beside Sekhmet as Mungojerrie kept a tight arm around Evangeline and the other around Jubilee. Hestia stood beside her older sister, Anthea still resting against her shoulder, and Tumblebrutus holding his mate as Charon looked between his parents with a grin. Pouncival and Ares were on Tumblebrutus’ other side, Ares standing just behind Pouncival, his arms around his waist, and his chin resting on his shoulder. 

“On three, okay?” Sekhmet said, smiling at the camera. “One... two... three!” 

The camera flashed, making the kittens all squirm and blink as the adults moved towards the camera, waiting for the picture. 

"It’s perfect!” Jubilee exclaimed happily. 

Hestia relaxed, letting out a breath. “Thank the Everlasting.” Ares picked up the picture and waved his paw over it, a frame forming around it. 

“Let’s go show Dad and Papa!” 

Tugger and Mistoffelees were definitely surprised at the sudden appearance of their children and grandchildren, but they never complained about a visit from their family. 

And as Ares proudly presented the picture to the two older toms, both Tugger and Mistoffelees couldn’t stop the tears that appeared in their eyes. 

Wordlessly, Mistoffelees stood, holding the frame tightly in his paws as he walked to the entrance to the den, where the other picture hung. A nail formed right where the picture needed to go, and Mistoffelees hung it up, stepping back as Tugger joined him. 

Their family. Their wonderful, loving, chaotic, unique family. 

How lucky they were to have such a family.

**Author's Note:**

> The additional OCs, Felicity and Evangeline, belong to @queen-with-a-quill, and Heidi belongs to Hazbin_JellicleQueen33, while Anthea and Charon are both mine!


End file.
